Encontré más de lo que buscaba
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Cuando Hidan pierde su teléfono y no ve otra salida más que preguntar en la administración escolar, un hombre mayor parece estar dispuesto a regresárselo, pero a cambio de una muy extraña condición, ¿aceptará? Yaoi. One-shot.


**Encontré más de lo que buscaba**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

**Warning: **KakuHidan. Lemmon. R-18. Lenguaje maduro.

.

.

.

Hidan eran un joven muy descuidado. _Muy _descuidado, constantemente perdía cosas, no importaba qué fuera, un lápiz, cuadernos, papeles "inservibles" –según él- y, bueno, muchas otras cosas más. Pero, había una cosa que no se daría el lujo de perder y no hacer por buscarlo: su celular. Ahí tenía de _todo, _y si alguien lo encontraba se vería en problemas, toda su información personal estaba ahí, números importantes junto con cierto tipo de fotografías e imágenes que no deseaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie más viera.

-¡Maldito celular! –Aporreó la puerta de su casillero después de prácticamente ponerlo de cabeza, todos sus libros estaban en el suelo, sus tareas sueltas, sus cuadernos, el almuerzo a medio comer de hace dos días yacía a sus pies. Pero ningún teléfono.

-Ríndete, hun. De seguro ya lo tomaron si lo vieron por ahí –Deidara había sido arrastrado para ayudar a buscar el aparato, aunque en realidad sólo le estaba diciendo a Hidan que se rindiera.

-Es cierto, nadie es tan buen samaritano para regresarlo –Sasori estaba ahí porque Deidara estaba ahí.

-¿Estás seguro de lo trajiste? Pudiste haberlo dejado en casa sin darte cuenta –Kisame estaba ahí porque… porque Kisame siempre estaba en todo.

-¡Lo juro! Estaba jugando en la clase de Idiomas con él. –Hidan ahora estaba en el suelo revolviendo aún más todo el papelerío regado ahí.

-¿Lo dejaste en el salón quizás?

-No, le envié un mensaje a Pain después de eso… Debió habérseme perdido antes de la siguiente clase, en el pasillo. ¡Con un demonio! –Sucumbiría ante su enojo momentáneo si no tenía una pista pronto.

-Mira. Si de plano no está aquí, entonces lo tomaron, hun.

-¡No necesito que me digas eso!

-Cállate y déjame terminar, hun. Pero, quizás sí haya gente honesta y lo hayan llevado a la oficina de la escuela.

-Rubia, nadie hace eso –El albino achocó todas sus cosas de nuevo en el casillero.

-No tienes nada que perder –Opinó Kisame –Deberías intentar.

-¡Y no me llames rubia!

-Yo debo irme, quedamos con Itachi para el proyecto de Biología.

-Oh, es cierto –Deidara revisó su reloj de muñeca –Vamos tarde.

-¿¡Me dejarán solo, qué clase de amigos son!?

-Sólo ve a preguntar a la oficina, si no está, puedes darlo por perdido –Sasori ya estaba tomando rumbo para salir del colegio. Eran las dos y media, ningún estudiante se encontraba ya en las instalaciones, además, era viernes. Estaba completamente _desierto._

-Ah, mierda –Se quejó el de ojos magenta.

-Nos vemos, Hidan –Kisame se despidió de último, dejando al joven desesperado por no encontrar su móvil. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que los tres desaparecieron de su vista.

-Carajo.

¿Cómo le había pasado esto a él? Claro, _nada _tenía que ver el hecho de que siempre perdiera cosas, esos eran accidentes que a cualquiera le sucedían. Lo peor de todo era que el teléfono era prácticamente nuevo, no tenía ni dos meses con él. Sus padres literalmente lo matarían por haberlo perdido, especialmente porque el último había tenido un final trágico. Las lavadoras no se llevan con otras tecnologías, ni siquiera lo intenten.

-¿Dónde está la cochina oficina? –Estaba dándole la vuelta al colegio en el sentido contrario –qué inteligente-. Sin todos los estudiantes la escuela parecía muchísimo más grande. Hidan tampoco era de los que se quedaban hasta tarde haciendo deberes, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía la biblioteca por dentro, ni pensaba averiguarlo.

Cuando al fin encontró la zona de directivos, no supo a qué puerta tocar. La del Director no, en el escritorio de la secretaria no había nadie, la sala de profesores estaba cerrada con llave. Pero, la de administración estaba ligeramente abierta.

-¿Hola? –Empujó la puerta y se encontró con varios escritorios con computadoras. Sólo una persona trabajando. Un hombre algo fornido, metido en una camisa de oficina y el cabello castaño cayéndole al ras de la espalda alta. Sus ojos de color esmeralda de posaron el joven de piel nívea que distrajo su atención de la pantalla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? El horario escolar terminó hace más de una hora. Y es viernes –El hombre frunció el ceño como su mera presencia le estuviera molestando de alguna manera.

"_Maldito viejo". _Pensó Hidan imitando su gesto, pero él podría tener lo que buscaba y no le convenía enojarlo –Sí, eh, hoy perdí mi teléfono, me preguntaba si alguien había traído uno que se haya encontrado por ahí –Sonaba tan estúpido.

El castaño se le quedó viendo, una mirada dura que Hidan intentó mantener pero flaqueaba por momentos. Cinco segundos parecieron eternos. El mayor apartó la mirada con lo que pareció ser un leve suspiro de resignación o cansancio, quizás tantas horas de trabajo.

-Es muy raro que alguien venga y devuelva algo así –Ahora su vista estaba de nuevo en la pantalla.

-Eh, ¿quiere decir que nadie ha traído nada?

-Así es –Cortante y directo.

¡No era posible! Entonces, ¿lo había perdido en definitiva? Apretó la mandíbula de coraje aunque discretamente.

-¿Usted no lo habrá visto de casualidad? Es de pantalla táctil con una funda plateada y un colgante –Un colgante de Jashin claro, pero casi nadie conocía su religión.

El hombre mayor pareció sorprendido por la descripción. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, apoyó un codo en el escritorio y ladeó su cuerpo un poco, alcanzando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. A Hidan simplemente se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa como cuando le muestras un caramelo a un niño pequeño.

-¡Es ese! –Exclamó acercándose al escritorio.

-No tan rápido –La voz gruesa del mayor frenó a Hidan además de la mano que había puesto para detenerlo. ¿Ahora qué?

-… Pero, es mi teléfono - ¿Confundido? Sí, Hidan lo estaba, bastante. Inconscientemente se ajustó la mochila al hombro, tenía las cejas arqueadas hacia el centro, cierta preocupación denotándose en su rostro, además de que quería decirle una o dos cosas más al adulto.

-¿Y? No estoy obligado a regresártelo, de todas formas –Se puso de pie, en seguida revelando que era más alto que el estudiante –Está prohibido traer este tipo de cosas al colegio –Rodeó el escritorio, apoyándose en el borde de este, quedando frente a Hidan. El teléfono estaba en su mano y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo cualquier clase de insultos que en ese momento pasaran por su mente, lo cual era _muy _difícil para él.

-Además, el clase de contenido es… no del todo adecuado –Su mirada severa adquirió un brillo que Hidan no supo identificar en ese momento.

Tragó saliva. ¿Habría visto todo lo que tenía el teléfono? Dejando de lado el contenido para mayores de edad en una de sus carpetas, había fotografías de él en _ciertas _posturas. Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Había sido _atrapado. _

-Dime, jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas? –Con todo el cinismo que puede haber en una persona, el mayor simplemente se puso a revisar por el teléfono, el sonido de las teclas lo decía.

-Mi nombre es Hidan –Frunció el ceño con molestia al ver cómo simplemente husmeaba en sus pertenencias. Pero, nuevamente, no llegaría a ningún lado si lo insultaba.

-Interesante –Sin despegar los ojos verdes y vibrantes de la pantalla, seguía usándolo como si nada.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que me lo regrese?

-Kakuzu.

-¿Qué? –El albino sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Si recuerdas eso al final, te dejaré tenerlo.

-¿Al final de qu-

Kakuzu le cortó el habla al tomarle el mentón y tenerle a centímetros apenas, Hidan abrió como platos los ojos y casi deja caer su mochila, se encogió de hombros y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Quieres de vuelta tu teléfono?

-S-Sí, ¿qué demonios? –Se moveteó, pero estaba bien sujeto por la barbilla.

-Eso es suficiente, con la clase de fotografías que tienes, no creo que te moleste hacer esto- Kakuzu ladeó el rostro y eliminó la distancia entre ambos, tocando los labios del menor con los propios, éste estaba paralizado, sorprendido. Una mano repentinamente tomándole de la muñeca le despertó de su trance. Se alejó lo suficiente para romper el beso y mirar al mayor con ojos confusos aún. Ése momento sirvió para que le sostuvieran la otra muñeca. Nuevamente, había sido _atrapado._

-Recuerda, no tendrás tu teléfono de nuevo si no recuerdas eso al final.

-¿Eso? –El rostro del menor se descompuso en una mueca nuevamente, a lo que el otro sonrió de lado y le soltó.

-No tiene caso entonces, no puedes ni recordarlo ya –Volvió a apoyarse en su escritorio con una sonrisa soberbia plantada en su rostro.

-¡No! ¡Puedo recordarlo! –Se acercó súbitamente al moreno, casi encimándose en él, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero compuso su expresión en seguida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Podrás? Debes recordarlo hasta al final también o no lo tendrás de vuelta –Acercó su rostro al menor, retándolo.

-Puedes apostarlo –La arrogancia de Hidan se dejaba ver hasta en sus palabras.

-Ya sabes lo que está en juego –Con esto dicho, besó nuevamente al de tez nívea, esta vez recibiendo una respuesta de su parte. Hidan dejó caer la mochila a un lado de él, posó las manos entre su cuerpo y el del mayor, entreabriendo sus labios al compás de los contrarios. La lengua del moreno exploró el interior de la otra boca, siendo correspondido por la del albino.

En la silenciosa habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración algo entrecortada de ambos. Kakuzu dejó el móvil en algún lugar alejado del escritorio, cuidadosamente para no ser notado. Luego ambas manos se encontraban paseando por los costados del menor, deslizando los pulgares primero por dentro de la camisa del uniforme escolar. El contacto hizo estremecer a Hidan. Jamás de los jamases se hubiera podido imaginar en una situación como esta.

Lo único que le asustaba era que lo estaba disfrutando. _Mucho. _

Lentamente alzó los brazos hasta enroscarlos alrededor del cuello del mayor, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo. Éste llevó a Hidan contra la pared. Se separaron del beso para tomar aire, sus miradas se encontraron por breves instantes, entonces supieron inconscientemente que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kakuzu ahora pasó a besar el cuello del oji-violáceo, éste soltó un ligero gemido. Su camisa era lentamente levantada, dejando ver su vientre y abdomen plano, algo marcado. El mayor se tomó su tiempo para sentir todo de él. Entreabrió sus labios y sus dientes pasaron al ras de la clavícula ajena justo cuando pellizcó levemente uno de los pezones de Hidan. Gimió y se sobresaltó en su lugar, como si hubiera sido el interruptor de la lujuria escondida en él.

-S-Sigue –Dejó escapar el menor en un tono que sólo encendió más al otro.

Libró al albino de su prenda, cruzándose nuevamente sus intensas miradas, las palabras y explicaciones dejaron de ser necesarias, el momento los tenía envueltos; ninguno pensaba con claridad –ni querían hacerlo-.

Con su boca besaba y mordía uno de los pezones en su pecho, con la mano pellizcaba el otro, haciendo que el menor respirara entrecortadamente para contener gemidos que se ahogaban en su boca al morder sus labio, mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, el calor se le subía hasta la cabeza mientras que la sangre se drenaba hasta su entrepierna.

Era _jodidamente _bueno.

Kakuzu pareció leer la mente de Hidan, bajó una mano por su abdomen, alcanzando el cierre del pantalón escolar. Frotó por encima de la tela, con lo que obtuvo un espasmo del menor. Sonrió internamente mientras lo veía retorcerse ligeramente. Masajeó aún con la prenda estorbando en su camino. Hidan pareció desesperarse ante el gesto pues frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Un "zip" se escuchó y los pantalones al suelo llegaron, con lo cual Kakuzu introdujo su mano en la ropa interior, tomando entre su mano el miembro del más joven. Hidan soltó un gemido sin contenerse, el otro se acercó a su oído, lamiendo por detrás de la oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo repentinamente.

Hidan lentamente se fue deslizando por la pared, Kakuzu bajando a su mismo ritmo, hasta él quedar de rodillas y el otro con la espalda pegada al muro y las piernas abiertas a merced del oji-verde que continuaba masturbándole. Una sensación, si bien no del todo ajena al menor, sí era de una manera nunca antes experimentada. No con otra persona, no con alguien mayor, no con un prácticamente completo desconocido; hasta ahora. Y le estaba gustando.

-¡A-Ah! –Hidan arqueó la espalda cuando Kakuzu presionó la punta de su miembro. Desesperadamente buscó sus labios, desahogándose mientras pre-semen comenzaba a cubrir la mano del mayor. Los bóxers desparecieron pocos momentos después, dejando al albino completamente expuesto. Kakuzu presionó uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, éste se removió en su lugar, gimiendo de manera algo erótica.

El primer dedo fue insertado en su interior; Kakuzu lo movió lentamente en su interior, dilatando el espacio antes de introducir un segundo. Hidan se estremeció, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, nublando por momentos su vista. Un tercer dedo estuvo dentro de él y su mirada pedía que ya acabara con esto.

Ahora tenía las piernas enroscadas alrededor del cuerpo del mayor, éste introduciéndose en él de manera lenta y luego de golpe embestirlo. Hidan lagrimaba, sollozaba y gemía al mismo tiempo, el dolor le producía placer, pero _aún _dolía. Kakuzu sabía que en unos segundos acabaría su aparente sufrimiento. El interior del menor ardía alrededor de su miembro, su cabeza ahora estaba llena del joven al que acorralaba contra la pared mientras le penetraba sin pensar. Llevó una mano al miembro desatendido del menor y continuó masajeando.

-¡Mhpf, e-esper-¡AH! –Hidan pareció saltar en su lugar cuando el mayor alcanzó _ése _lugar. El castaño sonrió maliciosa y victoriosamente volviendo a acertar a su próstata en otra embestida, y en la siguiente, y en la que le siguió a ésa. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra alguna e Hidan se corriera momentos después en la mano del mayor. Su cuerpo se tensó, el miembro de Kakuzu fue testigo de eso; casi al mismo tiempo se corrió dentro del menor.

Hidan sentía que algo extraño invadía su interior –si es que otra hombría no era suficiente-. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Kakuzu se retiró del menor con un ligero *pop*, eso hizo al peliblanco estremecer. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a resentir la acción de hace unos momentos.

Kakuzu se llevó una mano al cabello y se peinó hacia atrás, éste volvió a su lugar en un grácil movimiento. Se acomodó los pantalones sintiendo su temperatura corporal regresar a la normalidad. Tomó una caja de pañuelos de un escritorio y se los pasó a Hidan para que se limpiase –Usa esto- Dijo firmemente al chico. ¿Quieren saber la verdad? No lamentaba haberse corrido dentro de él.

Hidan así lo hizo. Sus mejillas seguían aún algo rosa; su cabello estaba hecho un desastre al igual que su uniforme. Lo peor –o lo mejor –era que no lamentaba lo que había pasado tampoco. Era cierto que bateaba para ambos lados; pero nunca había tenido tal experiencia.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado para ponerse de pie y arreglar sus pantalones, le dirigió una mirada al hombre mayor que le estaba dando la espalda; aparentemente encarando al ventanal que daba hacia una zona llena de pasto que era propiedad del colegio –no eran canchas porque, de ser así, siempre habrían incidentes con balones y ventanas-.

-Kakuzu –Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro. En serio, no lucía como alguien que acaba de ser casi forzado a tener sexo. Pero, en serio, si desde el principio se hubiera resistido con más fuerza, él definitivamente no hubiera proseguido –violar a un chico no es divertido-.

El aludido le miró por sobre el hombro y sonrió ligeramente con expresión complacida; tomó el teléfono que estaba a su lado y lo sostuvo en el aire sin darle la cara aún al menor. Éste se aproximó y tomó el móvil de su mano, Kakuzu creyó que lo que seguiría sería que tomase su mochila y se fuese. Pero, oh, estaba tan equivocado.

Hidan tomó entonces la ahora mano libre y jaló de ella para hacer que el otro se volteara; se inclinó por encima del escritorio y arrebató un beso al castaño, para sorpresa de éste que había quedado con los ojos expresando dicho sentimiento.

El menor se alejó y sonrió ampliamente, recogió su mochila hábil y rápidamente, se la colgó del hombro y señaló a Kakuzu mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta –Espérame el próximo viernes –Su sonrisa se tornó confianzuda y terriblemente rebelde, ¿quién precisamente era ese chico con el que se había metido? La puerta se cerró tras eso, dejando a un ligeramente confundido Kakuzu.

Hidan se alejaba por los pasillos terminando de componer su uniforme; pensaba que, después de todo, no había sido _tan _malo haber perdido su teléfono. Y, en ese momento, sólo había una cosa –una palabra- que acaparaba por completo su mente: "Kakuzu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NA: **Yo sé, yo sé. Es super malo –slapped- Esta cosa tenía como más de un mes dejada a la mitad, no recuerdo qué estaba haciendo y de repente me desanimé, así que no lo terminé en ése momento. Pero ahora en época de exámenes dije: quiero seguirlo. Y debería estar estudiando, pero las mejores ideas vienen cuando estudio, no sé qué está mal conmigo –se esconde bajo una roca-. Pero, bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿es horrible? ¿puedo mejorar? ¿por qué me gusta tanto el Yaoi hardoso? No sé, díganme ustedes y sean buenos con Hana ~


End file.
